


淤

by qianhux



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Top Meng Hetang/Bottom Zhou Jiuliang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 6





	淤

我竟是在这一时刻发现九良长着一双适合潮湿天气的眼，淡然的、冷漠的。只能长在雨季，离了水汽便会枯死。我低头吞他的喉，借以避开那双因为热与痛发红的眼。  
这该怎么解释，不必解释。  
只要劝他陪我喝酒就好，我无从解释诱骗他的原因，也无心解释。就那么简单的几个字而已。

身下的人像一个敞口的瓢，水从深处漫出来，漫出来再打湿了我。我的胯间是他的脸，他被我塞得满满的，他的嘴暖得像一个巢，包裹我、吮吸我。而当我去抓那头卷而蓬松的发，他会给出一些我期待已久的反应，比如无辜地抬眼看我，狭长的眼只透出一点黑黑的仁，盈着许多水汽。我承认我确实没有怎么醉，但那一眼实在是重重地敲下来了，我的心脏跳动、跳动。  
九良仰面躺着，完全敞开了自己。我俯身咬他的耳朵，暖色灯光下他的耳根红得滚烫。我问：九良，你怕疼吗？我比他还清楚问题的答案，但那又能怎么样，答案不能阻止我，我提起他的一条腿，揉动他，用手指操他，顶开他，迫使他发出那么几个气音。他前端汩汩流水，我把自己缓慢地塞进去，看他扭过头反手揪住枕头，好看的指骨弯曲出山峰一样的弧度，令我那样想亲他。  
丝绒，我只能想到这一个色情暧昧的词。他温热的内里像刊印出的红玫瑰封面，坦诚地释放着摄魂动魄的气息。或许是自知的热情，但依旧要用枝干上的尖刺划伤你，自恃美艳罢了。招蜂引蝶，我这样形容玫瑰。  
九良的腔韵这般适合带着黏着感情呼喊，亮堂的声音生生折出千万个弯，当真是落在我的心上，我方才意识到，他的声音是我熟悉的一段频率，已然成为一种不可擦除的惯性。他依旧硬着，随着我的动作，前端时不时溅出水花，落在我俩的小腹上。我伸手去擦他的肚子上的水迹，他滚烫的手覆盖下来，几乎包裹住我的，掌心湿漉漉，我的一只手在上下两面河里泡着。  
在沉沉空气覆盖下，他伸手拨开我额前的碎发，对着我笑了起来。我猜九良有些晕，他从床上挣扎起上半身，捧着我的脸吻我。光线不那么亮，却能足够我看清他眼里映着我的眉眼鼻唇。我垂着头，碎发落到他胸口，他用手推开我的发，然后来勾我的肩，将自己和我贴紧。因此，我咬着他的肩，将自己没入他之中。  
哥哥。他喊我。  
我这时才想起来，我是他的一个师哥。好可惜。偏又蛊着我的脑子。

黑暗中他和我黏在一起，呼吸涤荡着皮肤粘连的温度。我闭上眼，却还能看到他的脸，他的身子。他精于诱骗无知的人，但依旧是坦诚的。二十二岁那年我见他第一面并没有设想过一日与他躺在同一席床褥上，更别提是在热烈潮湿的媾和后。  
我问自己：他年轻像一头未长出鬃毛的狮子，你确实贪图那种滋味不是么？  
狮子尚未发育完全，更像猫儿。眯着眼从层层叠叠的隐蔽物后打量来人，善于闪躲。但我实在是困了，又担心醒得晚于他，局促的气氛必定横亘在我俩之间，只得草草搂了一边被子将自己裹住，热气烘着我睡去了。

我醒的时候外面下了一点薄雨，空气潮湿，透过窗帘缝隙看得到雾蒙蒙的色。九良还躺着，和我挨得很近，我的手指擦过他的腕，他便皱皱眉，看来他也睡得差不多了。  
掀开窗帘一角，我果真闻到阴冷的味道，随意拉开一点缝隙，风便呼噜噜刮过我的耳边，我抽了一支烟出来，点燃。抽烟的空当九良收拾好自己从卫生间转出来，他的耳后有些斑驳的淤，再怎么刻意掩饰，我也一眼看出自己留下的痕迹，我张了张嘴，烟气先发声，涮了九良的鼻子一道，他便皱起眉毛——那双八字眉。我心猿意马，忽的想起昨夜九良皱着眉毛喊疼，我做了什么呢，俯身上前臭不要脸地问：那要不要哥哥好好帮你吹吹。操，吹个屁，当真是昏了头。  
实际上，我只是操得缓了些，不知道他怎么想。  
不知道他怎么想我。想我像停在他身上的一片舟吗？他被我扶着换了个姿势，一整个背脊暴露在我面前，我又一次硬得发胀，只想紧紧抓住他的肩膀，操他，用力地操他。不知怎的，他这样赤身裸体，坦诚地背对我，像是亲手交出千万斤沉重的信任一样。我附在他的背脊上，短暂地停靠，手从他的两臂下穿过，交握在一起，用我的一整个胸膛与胳膊丈量他，感受他。手背轻轻蹭到他的乳，松软的乳。这段日子他又长了些肉，摸起来像光滑的油脂或蜜糖，而我居然一瞬间想到女性刚膨胀发育的胸，我忍不住掐他，他疼痛地呼出一口气，有些委屈：好痛。  
他枕着我的胳膊，哼哼唧唧。我记忆不能错差半分，他被我攥在手里，直到后半夜，我关了灯，他方才清醒了些，和我对视，我闪躲。我看他的轮廓是模糊暧昧的弧线，与我的粘连，像一丛丛山。

他走到我面前，穿着放在我家的一件纯色短袖。我闭上眼就能想到他痕迹斑驳的身体，即使隔着那样一层不可见的布料。他叫我：孟哥。我嗯了一声，又将水杯推到他面前，他伸手来拿，手靠近桌沿的时候我看到他手背上一个快要褪去的印记，以及中指与无名指粘连处整齐的牙印，那定然属于我。但我无法发声。  
趁人酒醉下手，做完爱后还要腆着脸皮去问：还记得昨晚我灌醉你之后操了你的事情吗，你屁股还好吗？痛不痛，要不要我给你揉一揉？这不是上赶着找打么？  
他也只字不提。在无言中，我干脆去厨房煮粥，他终于绕到客厅坐下。接好一杯水之后他踱到流理台边，问我快好了没有。他的声音有点哑，原因我心知肚明。  
偏是我能回想的画面撩得我喉咙又干又紧，刚好他端了一杯水，我伸手拿起就喝，他开口：诶！这我刚喝过一口！我本该咽下去说这有什么的，或是一口吐在水槽里，但我没有，我咽下去之后舔舔嘴皮，然后抬起勺子，看舀上来的小米粥。他只好用水冲了一下杯子回到水机边，再接一杯喝。小锅里粥不断冒泡、炸裂。勺子的柄突然有些扎手。  
收拾完碗筷后他坐在原位，我起身洗了个两个苹果，听到他说：孟哥，我回去睡会。  
这时候回答什么呢。在我这不是一样的吗？一样个屁。  
我擦掉手上的水汽对他点头说那你回吧，晚上过来吃饭。之后我窝在沙发里面，翻着手机，看相册里嫩绿的芽和深色的树干，那是南京初春的模样，我同他走过一条街，附近就有一处花园，还没抽出新叶子，直愣愣长了些芽，我叫他等我一等，再上前拍了几张留念。  
九良在原地站着，等我回到路边时他以一副不在意的模样发问：你前几年馋的那家的花什么时候再去看看？我摆摆手：那户人家是真的养不好，但好歹是人家家里的，改天我们去看看，再顺带发个微博提醒他。九良笑我：你怎么知道他看你微博。  
这会我突然想到，九良刚刚的行为怎么想怎么像提上裤子不认人的渣男，但不幸的是我先骗了他。

并没有什么不同。除了他身上的淤，赤裸裸地挂着，无时无刻不在提醒我，我曾经在他身上留下我的痕迹。牙印、唇痕、撞击的红、紧攥的青。只要我闭上眼，就会撞见。  
过天北京就转晴了，我在阳台上晾了一杆子的衣服，其中有一份属于九良。我收好衣篓转头就看到他倚在阳台边抽烟，天色清亮，我不能看清他指间微弱的红。他也看到我了，挠挠头发和我打招呼，我笑着答应，并问他什么时候来拿自己的衣服。他好像被两指之间的光亮烫了一下，搭在栏杆上的胳膊收回去甩了两下。我忙问：怎么了？伤到了？  
他将烟头丢掉，转头看我：没事。衣服就暂时放你那呗。  
哦，行。

下一周刚好要去南京，我给他发消息，问他醒了没有，要不要过来吃饭。他趿着一双拖鞋就来敲门，一副刚睡醒的模样。隔了两天，那些痕迹消散了，只有脖颈上还有一点淤。他没遮没掩，我只好装看不见。  
我把他的衣服叠放进我的衣柜里，和我的摆在一处。他没问我衣服在哪，我想，他今后还要来这里好多次，到底哪一次他会想起他的条纹衬衫。  
那天下午热得人头晕脑胀，我和他一人占据沙发一角，拿着自动小风扇吹脸，晕晕沉沉等到了太阳准备离开北半球。夕阳熔金一样淌到客厅里，他的半截小腿踏在那样饱满的河里。我只是偏头看了一眼，便站起身去热汤。鸡肉煮过一道变得很柴，只有汤里留存了味道，油光闪烁，我看到自己的脸随着沸腾的水面破碎再重组。九良又走过来，用手指戳了戳我的腰，玩似的，却令我僵了一下，他见我没反应，就又出去了。

我尽可能不带私心地描述当时的感受。谈何容易，只要他从红色门帘后看我一眼我就没了办法。九良，我唤他过来，他立刻放下手里的一只毛绒玩具，上面还挂着标签，不知道是谁送的。在我面前站定，只问我有什么事。  
淡青色的大褂衬得他鲜亮，我忍不住去捏捏他的手，他没动作，盯着桌上的八尺扇，我伸手将它抄起来，转了一圈递到他面前：怎么？  
快到入场的点，他接过扇子，单手打开，扇了两下风，我觉得冷，他的眼神投到其他台上去了，我也跟着看，那里并没有什么东西。但就是那一眼，我看到他后颈上，我曾用力咬下的淤痕并没有随着时间而褪去，比先前红的范围还大一圈，我下意识伸手去摸，却在他转头前一秒收回来。有些事，不要过问太多。

次日没有演出，我趁着人少溜到老门东，花开过一茬，第二批再度盛放，没有那样蓬勃的力量，闻起来也不再浓烈呛鼻，我掏出手机正准备拍照，九良先拨了个电话过来，我犹豫了一下还是接起来：喂？  
隔着电波，九良的声音有些懒散的味道。他约我吃饭，我反问：谁请谁呀？问完后我先楞了一下，那头也没了声音，面前的花落了一瓣，沾着甜丝丝的水汽，掉在我脚边，我蹲身去捡，九良回我：那你吃不吃？  
花瓣上的一点水珠颤巍巍立在我的指甲上，我蹭在了外套上回答他好。他立刻给我发了一个位置，我想，这算什么约人的法子。  
餐馆里人三三两两坐得很散，想来是雨水浇得太凉，人没干劲出门。我放下包坐在他对面，他点了点桌上贴着的二维码，要我扫了看看。我问：那你之前就没点吗？  
这不是在等你吗？他单手撑着下巴看我，我在他的注视下掏出手机，他的视线好像始终黏在我的手指上，我看他一眼：九良。他疑惑地看向我的脸，想从我的嘴里得到答案，我开口就后悔了。我说：你这两天招蚊子吗？  
没啊。  
哦。  
怎么了？  
没怎么，没怎么，我这两天被蚊子咬了。  
九良笑起来：我没看出来。我划拉着手机听他笑，过了一小会儿，他复又开口：那一会儿去买点花露水呗。  
我说好。

南京生出千万青瓦灰墙，九良和我一道走，指着墙角将败的花，我看他，却没办法隐藏从他脖颈前行的路线。他穿着外套，领子略高，遮住了几乎所有皮肤，我什么也没看到，再抬头，发现一只狸花猫越过矮房跳到另一边去。我们绕了路走，突然拐到某一座桥边，这河流并不像北方的敞亮，在一些地方轻轻内收或外放，总曲里拐弯绕出去。九良走在我前面，手揣在兜里，我看天色不好，连忙掏出手机准备打车，一边叫他过来些。他很随意地靠近，我因此闻到他身上的味道，或许是空气中的味道，潮潮的。  
等车来的时候九良蹲在街边，我低头看他，终于发现那淤痕。他察觉到我的目光，抬头和我的视线撞在一起，我躲了一下，他又掏出手机看时间。我无话可说，摇了摇手里的袋子，花露水的瓶子隔着塑料袋先敲了我一下，又敲了他一下。  
我隔着一道玻璃打量这里的天空，快要下雨了，云层堆叠，灰蒙蒙天空正中裂了一道口子，从口里流出些日光来，但依旧是阴沉的。  
正是一个雨期，我们都被困住，趟水去玩实在不是好主意。处在同一空间里，他有些瞌睡，头小鸡啄米一样一点一点，我起身拍拍他的肩膀：困了就去睡吧。他身上有一股子花露水的味道，我低头又闻了一闻。好像真有蚊虫伺机伤害我们一样。  
他抬头看我，伸手摸了摸自己的脖子，然后抓了两下，正正落在淤痕上。我有些不能肯定的明了，但又清楚我没办法撇清干系，咧着嘴干笑两声，起身去接水，纸杯很快被灌满，我仰头一口喝完，却觉得更渴了。  
我从他身后的窗看出去，朱槿枝繁叶茂，一簇一簇。

夜晚我点了一支烟。九良刚刚睡醒一会，点了烧烤，此时正倚在茶几边翻手机。我将烟盒递给他，他没接。我收手，看向面前的烟灰缸，攒了一层薄薄的灰烬。他忽的捏住我的腕，抽走了我手里的烟盒，他也叼着一只，我蹲下身，按开火机，镜面的外壳倒映我的模样，却是一副扭曲的面，嘴唇歪歪扭扭弯起来，另一面也应该倒映九良的模样，但我看不到。  
灰白的末落到我的脚边，我在这一瞬间和他对视，而他黑色的瞳里，红色的火光跳跃着。


End file.
